Ayden had a goal of finishing painting at least $80\%$ of the $500$ square meters of a house's walls by today. He actually finished painting $415$ square meters today. Did Ayden meet his goal? Why? yes / no, Ayden painted
To find the number of square meters in Ayden's goal, multiply the percent by the total square meters. ${80\%} \times {500} = \text{?}$ Percent means per hundred, so ${80\%}$ is equivalent to ${\dfrac{80}{100}}$ which is also equal to ${80\div 100}$. ${80\div 100 = 0.8}$ Now we can find the number of square meters for Ayden's goal. ${0.8} \times {500}=400$ Ayden had a goal of painting $400$ square meters of the house's walls. Ayden had a goal of painting $400$ square meters of the house's walls, but he actually finished painting ${415}$ square meters. $415-{400}=15$ Yes, Ayden painted $15$ square meters more than his goal.